O Último Gole de (In)sanidade
by UshioHisashi
Summary: Um amor de infância,estendido com o passar do tempo e findado por um trágico ocorrido.Poderia,por mais um dia,apreciar o calor de sua presença?Quem liga para a sobriedade!Deixe-o entorpecer nos pensamentos e possibilidades. Nem que isso seja seu último ato...Um ato vindo de Pegasus J. Crawford (Maximillion Pegasus). Pegasus & Cyndia (conhecida como Cecilia/Cecelia,no anime)
1. 1 - Como Poderei Ficar?

**Capítulo 1 – Como poderei ficar mais tempo longe de ti?**

 _O recito estava quieto,o que transformava o local em algo sombrio.O hall herdava um espaço gigantesco,repleto de luxo e detalhes._

 _Se não fosse a presença de uma única pessoa no quarto,poderíamos dizer que a mansão medieval estava desértica_ _._

 _Aproximando dava para ver que se tratava de um jovem homem,aparentando ter uns vinte quatro anos de idade.O fato de ser um rapaz ainda,não impedia de carregar consigo os fios brancos e platinados na vasta e extensa cabeleira._

 _De cabeça baixa,sua feição era encoberta pelo cabelo,o que tornava impossível analisar o rosto dele com precisã ,era perceptível visualizar sua face praticamente colada naquela mesinha rústica de madeira,tamanha força ali depositada por esse moço cansado após um possível dia agitado?_

 _Estar cansado,até poderia estar,caso não fosse a garrafa de vinho tinto (provavelmente de alto valor e faltando por volta de dois dedos para esvaziar-se), provando o contrário._

 _Um baixo ruído poderia ser escutado,se a pessoa fosse alguém fixado por melhor,era um choro sufocado,contido,vindo daquele moço_ _._

 _Chorando estava...Mas,por quê?_

 _Era algo imediato o debruçar violento sobre a mesa,esparramando seus braços sobre o imó a isso,deixa rolar um caderno de capa de estilo vintage,munido de uma composição harmoniosa nas gravuras da capa,destacando um belo desenho de uma flordeliz dourada._

 _As horas se passam e o jovem moço permanecia naquela mesma posição,focando o olhar cabisbaixo para o chão brilhante de lágrimas pareciam estar secas na face,menos na alma._

 _O diário se mantinha na sua última posição : caído e com as páginas sendo movidas pela força do vento gélido a entrar pela fresta da imensa janela adiante de si._

 _O balançar de avanço e retrocesso das páginas tornou-se responsável em ressucitar a dor que ele havia entorpecido temporariamente com o vinho._

 _Tratava-se de uma carta,empurrada até os pés da pessoa retratada nesta ,não era uma carta ser uma carta de baralho,do qual o verso possuía um fundo mesclado de vários tons marrons e preto,tendo intuito de compor a esté a parte de trás,uma forma oval negra. A finalizar,bordas trabalho admirável!_

 _Na frente,a imagem de uma linda mulher,não aparentando ter muita sorriso cativante estampado na gravura evitava passar desapercebido por quem visse esta arte_ _._

 _Aquela cadeira tão bela,feita em riqueza de caprichos e revestida de um tecido verde_ _._ _O acabamento dado para este item parecia ter sido banhada numa espécie de tinta dourada,provavelmente ouro;terminando o trabalho._

 _Mesmo sendo uma pintura dimensionada nesta pequenina carta,era possível captar o sentimento despejado em cada pincelada nos detalhes daquela obra.  
_

 **CONTINUA...**


	2. 2- Fazes tu parte de minha felicidade

**Capítulo 2 – Fazes tu parte de minha felicidade...**

 _A carta ilustrada insistia em ficar logo em cima dos pés dele!Talvez tenha sido a ação do vento maroto em desejar provocá-lo._

 _Apenas por isso,inclina o corpo esguio de maneira após quase cair da cadeira,consegue segurar a carta usando os dedos indicador e médio direitos._

 _Levando a carta até seu semblante abatido e prostrado ainda naquela mesa,busca os vestígios do vinho tinto suave,antes de montar uma única sóbria linha vinho,que antes adoçavam os lábios, agora amarga-os como fel._

 _Evitava falar antes da certeza de não estar sobre efeito alcó mais dizer algo sobre ela:_

 _-Meu amor,Cecília...Me perdoe...Eu falhei em te salvar._

 _O choro tomava conta de Maximillion Pegasus.E era tudo por causa dela...A moça do qual conseguiu abalar seu todas as formas._

 _Fechando os olhos lentamente,tentava se agarrar quaisquer beirada do "precipício da esperança";buscando achar forças para não decair no "abismo do próprio desespero"._

 _Esses lugares não passavam de meras criações imaginá sempre fora muitíssimo criativo e isso contribuiu demais para criar este jogo tão da própria capacidade em transformar seus sentimentos em situações à beira do perigo._

 **CONTINUA...**


	3. 3 - Ego Ferido

**Capítulo 3 – Ego Ferido**

O vento,que havia aumentado de intensidade e estava batendo contra a pele,não lhe importava chegou ao ponto de que nada mais ao seu redor,o iria queria mais saber das ações milionárias depositadas na bolsa de valores,muito menos de sua própria ,se sentia extremamente culpado por não ter conseguido salvar sua esposa das garras daquela terrível ,e confirmada,sentença.

Será que nunca mais teria esta dama envolvida no calor de seus braços ?

A garrafa de vinho exibia uma sutil silhueta a cada banho de Lua vindo pela janela escancaradamente o atiçava tanto,que num ato brusco,puxa o a mão direita,despeja para dentro de si todo o líquido após seus lábios irem ao encontro do gargalho.

Retirava a embalagem de vidro da boca rapidamente,sentindo a trilha feito do líquido vermelho carmim deslizar pelos cantos extremos dos lábios e brincando com o interior da sua garganta contraída.A cara de insatisfação era iminente,sem nenhuma cabeça ligeiramente levantada,entreolha o quadro refinado do qual continha a mesma imagem daquela moça estampada na carta.O sentimento de desespero apenas o fez esconder a face diante ao braço esquerdo repousado na mesa.O cabelo encobria todo este ser despedaç Pegasus à estaca zero,zero de alegria e esperança de uma nova solução para sua dor interna:

-Como isso pode acontecer comigo?!Eu tinha tudo para estar contigo,te sentir,te amar outra vez...Não quero acreditar nisso...O amanhã chegou,e eu aqui sem para mim,meu demais atenderes minha súplica?Escute-me...Por favor.

O homem aplicava desespero e melancolia em cada palavra proferida,regada em lágrimas angustiantes.

Nenhum som em resposta ao jovem,a não ser o uivo dos ventos vindos das á que adiantou todo seu esforço,dólares investidos,contratação dos empregados mais capacitados de setores necessários para criar um evento tão grandioso quanto seu campeonato de duelo?

Isso era o de menos: comparar lucros e despesas com o ego dilacerado do qual teria que carregar por todos os dias desta amarga vida.

Isto nem se compara mediante a falta daquilo que mais almejava: ter sua esposa ao seu lado mais uma vez.

Imóvel, mirava o olhar melancólico em sentido ao quadro.O cabelos não estavam mais arrumados como o duelo mais recente da brilhante estavam desarrumados e a franja totalmente despenteada e fios incomodavam sua visão e seus olhos ardiam...Mas quem se importava?Maximiliam, com certeza,não:

-Amor,cadê sua resposta?Cadê?!Olhe para mim,falando com um quadro daquela que me levou às nuvens e ao mesmo tempo,lançou-me ao chão com toda forç ê não voltará para mim,não é?

De cabeça baixa,se levantava daquela cadeira tão chique,segurando a garrafa com toda a forç berros,gritava o nome de Cecilia – juntamente com a palavra "answer me ("me responda",em inglês)".Seu cabelos estavam para trás após balançar angustiosamente a cabeç ato de fúria,lança a garrafa em direção ao quadro,estilhaçando-se em milhares de pedaços:

-E você não me me responderá com sua voz doce que me agora calada pela sua morte.

A maré de tristeza o tomava,o dera se alguém pudesse o salvar daquilo que lhe estava ,ele queria ser salvo de sua dor?

Não queria pensar em resolver aquela situação agora,gostaria mesmo de entorpecer quaisquer olhar para trás enquanto ia para o bar próprio,buscar um whisky dos mais caros a tampa com rapidez,virando a bebida imediatamente na ós um generoso gole,suspira enquanto voltava os olhos no que finos traços de vinho teimavam em aparecer na face daquela imagem,o garoto parte até a pintura,retirando do bolso um delicado lenço:

-Minha querida,sei que não estás aqui mas me perdoe...Todas as vezes que não pude lhe salvar e agora por princesa não merece ser desmerecida jamais!

Dizia enquanto limpava delicadamente o quadro que voltava a ter impecabilidade após o cuidado do ainda o whisky,continua a bebê-lo em altos goles até consegui chegar na bancada e buscar um copo apropriado e uns cubos de o líquido e continua a ingerir,ali mesmo,de pé no centro do quarto.

E ficou assim por horas: bebia,dialogava com o imenso quadro do qual até acariciava como se fosse horas custavam a passar por ali.


	4. 4 – Perfeita

**Capítulo 4 – Perfeita...**

-Herdeira do mais profundo amor meu,onde tu estás?Deixe-me embarcar nas tuas memórias...Éramos tão jovens e tão decididos...

Pegasus se focava no quadro,procurando um cantinho banhado pela luz do intenso luar.O olhar cabisbaixo acompanhava o bater violentamente das costas naquela requintada parede coberta de mármore pele ardia ao manter um contato brusco entre o material composto da parede e os tecidos sofisticados dos quais usara.O blazer vermelho intenso,além das calças,ficaram surrados e esbranquiçados devido ao atrito.O cabelo ficou ainda mais aparentando desleixo...No fim das contas,isso nem fazia diferença nesta altura do mais que havia batido severamente a cabeça no esquadro da janela,feito em madeira maciça, antes de poder sentar-se no chã somado com a alta quantia de álcool no sangue o deixou mais desorientado pálpebras pesavam,a dor começava a ficar constante,entretanto,continuava a manter a visão naquele quadro.

Até que:

-Estou indo,mamãe...É que não sei amarrar essa ajuda?

-Qual a palavrinha mágica,filho?

-Por favor,mamãe?

-Agora sim..."You're a great little boy..."

-Thanks,mommy.

Estava a surgir uma cena:estava meio nebuloso aquilo tudo mas dava para se notar do que se jovem senhora de cabelos platinados,se agacha cuidadosamente,aprontando o garotinho para a grande festa que seria realizada ali mesmo,na sua ,cheia de ternura,a mão do filho,indo em direção ao quintal daquela mansão.

Ali haviam pessoas da mais alta sociedade e etnias.O pequeno estava acostumado a falar e se comportar conforme cada povo,mesmo sabendo apenas o básico mas repleto de boas maneiras:

-Nossa!Você possui uma filha?Que linda!Irei chamá-lo...Filho,venha!

-Oi,ma-...

Os olhares se cruzaram.O que seria aquilo sentido por ele?Estava tímido diante daquela garotinha da mesma idade que a sua: aproximadamente uns 7 cumprimentaram de forma natural,partindo para brincar no jardim enquanto seus pais conversavam.

A festa terminou,os anos voaram...Porém a amizade entre Pegasus e Cecília continuou inabalável perante o passar do seus receios,segredos e recheados com altas doses de bons conselhos e flertes dóceis vindos da parte de ambos.

Os momentos vinham de maneira extremamente nítida ao encontro de á um sonho?Era tudo tão real...Incluindo o gosto do delicado beijo dado por ele e seu o primeiro beijo,nada mudou.

O carinho,o toque,a doçura,tudo continuava da mesma forma:

-Princesa minha,permaneça de olhos fechados!Não vale espiar!

-Amor,o que é esse meu presente?

-Abra os olhos...

Pegasus era um excelente pintor.E a musa inspiradora sempre era Cecilia,a ninfa que o conduzia para os mais secretos sentimentos amorosos.A moça de cabelos louros e olhos claros,chorava ao ver toda beleza pertencente a ela,estampada com delicadeza naquele imenso receio de se aproximar e levar um susto com tamanha perfeição.Não era a primeira arte,porém esta se travava da mais extensa obra feita por ele,devido ao fato dela ter sido retratada do topo de suas madeixas até a linha da cintura.A cada pincelada,montava a delicadeza do vestido confeccionado em estilo o jovem,seu bem querer era mesmo uma princesa que o embalava lindamente por sua jornada.

O rapaz podia sentir o calor do abraço dado pela moça,somados aos beijos e afagos;em forma de gratidão pelo presente e por Pegasus fazer parte da vida pendurar este quadro onde o jovem repousava.

Aqueles olhos!Ah,aqueles olhos que brilhavam em sua direção e deixa-o completamente sem ar.A suavidade e a delicadeza de seu caráter,prendiam-o que Cecilia era tinha que ser "a escolhida".

O pedido matrimonial veio com sutileza e muito romantismo,num prazo suficiente para se ter certeza no que ,a confirmação emocionada veio : iriam se casar.

Tudo estava perfeito para o belo casal

Nada ali poderia dar errado.

Ou poderia?


	5. 5 – Cristal Quebrado

**Capítulo 5 – Cristal Quebrado**

-Mal posso esperar para estarmos juntos...Unirmos nossos sonhos,fortalecermos nossos laços...Seremos uma família feliz.

-Tenho toda a certeza,meu prí é mais tarde,meu amor...

Ela estava maravilhosa,como vestido de noiva apenas moldurava o que já existia dentro e fora da olhos marejavam,a garganta ficava seca a cada passo dado por Cecilia.O coração não cabia mais no peito,estava a ponto de sair pela emoção!

Estava praticamente perfeita aquela ocasião,a brisa fresca da tarde adentrava na igreja fazendo as rosas brancas balançarem em concordância da união que estava a acontecer.

Após terem sido proferidos todas as falas adequadas para o enlace matrimonial,pode também serem ditos os votos de amor eterno e o esperado "sim" de ambas as partes.

Faltava uma única coisa para lacrar sua união com a mulher de sua vida : a colocação da alianç mão de Pegasus tremiam,assim como seu corpo inteirinho.A garota sentia a mesma sensação.

Analisava as mãos macias,delicadas até nos mínimos çava a colocar a estreita aliança dourada no fino e gélido dedo anelar.

-Amor...?

Antes de responder o chamado de sua ninfa,olhando na direção dela,parecia que algo a sugava para dentro do chã das mais variadas cores brotavam do chão,contornando o corpo feminino pedidos desesperados de socorro,aumentavam a tensão e o esforço em puxá-la para a superfície.

Infelizmente,ela desaparece...

Naquela sala fria e escura,Maximillion batia a cabeça na parede a cada memória infeliz vinha à tona...

O velório num dia completamente entristecedor: repleto de nuvens negras e chuva muito intensa, emendados a vento frio constante.

isso que ele via nas suas tristes lembranç as suas obras pegando fogo que se aumentava enquanto aumentava no mesmo nível da depressão que o afogou no mar de agonia e sentimento de culpa.

\- Queres a reviver?Responda!

-Sim.

Um grito foi a única coisa a ser escutada naquela grito de dor...Isso porque se lembrava de ter tido todas as veias sanguíneas rompidas enquanto aquele egípcio introduzia o Olho do Milênio em sua face.A dor permanecia tão forte nas imagens guardadas que fazia-o tremer e angustiar-se.O globo ocular fora completamente destruído,a perda de sangue foi considerável logo no instante que podia se dar conta do líquido derramado ao chão e banhado no rosto do garoto.

Valeria todo esse sacrifício a pena?Todo este tempo pesquisando e as altas quantias de dinheiro que,agora empresário,gastou em prol de estar novamente com ela?

-Amor!AMOOR!

Essa voz,esse jeito,esse perfume...ERA ELA!Dizia aos prantos o quanto sentia falta dela,renovava suas juras de amor a cada toque caloroso recebido.

-Isto é uma visão do que desejas com seu Enigma.

Antes de dizer algo,Cecília fora envolta novamente por pétalas de rosas,desaparecendo diante dos olhos do companheiro.

Imóvel,só pode sentir as lágrimas abundantes contornarem sua pele,unindo-se antes de chocarem naquele da dor causada pelo artefato colocado ao emergir um resquício de choro produzido pelo olho que estava a perder suas funções lentamente,não esboça quaisquer reação.

-Levante-se e vá...Se conseguires força,poderá alcançar o que precisas.

Lembrava das vezes que bancava o frio e calculista Pegasus com intuito de intimidar os inimigos e destruí-los até a alma, conseguia sua força e poder de manusear este item que utilizava sempre nos duelos de cartas.

Por fora: imperdoável,rude e cí de si habitava uma pessoa que já amou,mergulhou em tristeza profunda mas agora se reerguia com intuito de rever e unir-se a mulher de sua vez,para sempre.

E essa esperança morava numa ocasião:vencer o duelo contra Yugi Mutou!E este duelo seria mais tarde...Apesar de faltar poucas horas,precisava se preparar mentalmente.

Secava com a manga direita do blazer as lágrimas de dor que teimavam tonto,andava lentamente em direção ao quadro gigantesco;acariciando os traços finos daquela arte.

Preferiu descansar na solitária cama queen em seguida.

Procurava se recompor de mais uma noite de tristeza ao se arrumar impecavelmente para a batalha.Não estava mais nenhum efeito das bebidas ingeridas na noite tudo favorável.


	6. 6 - Mente abalada

**Capítulo 6- Mente abalada**

O confronto era intenso,não podia negar que o oponente era bem habilidoso e assim como ele,sabia as regras e estratégias do ,mesmo sendo eles ótimos,os Enigmas do Milênio ajudavam.

A batalha estava decidida!Era hora de acabar com aquilo e alcançar de vez a meta destinada!Yugi seria destruído ali e nada poderá reverter o quadro dele!Pegasus pensava desta forma pois sua criatura mantinha o poderio da batalha,ao contrário de Yugi que parecia estar sofrendo para pensar numa saída ali.

O que o garoto de cabelo prateado não contava seria com a "inútil" carta Kuriboh a debochar ao ver que o adversário a pôs no ,o que faria uma bolinha de pelos de 300 pontos de ataque?

Essa questão,Seto Kaiba poderia responder com exatidão,se estivesse no Domínio das Sombras com os dois e com sua alma liberta daquela carta...

Pegasus não contava que Yugi virasse para cima uma carta tão útil e que ajudou a quase derrotar Seto (mas Yugi,no fim das contas,decidiu conceder a vitória ao Kaiba pois este ameaçava pular do alto do castelo se o Dragão Branco dos Olhos Azuis fosse destruído): a carta da Multiplicação.

Vários " Kuribohs" foram replicados,sendo aspirados pelo monstro aplicou o golpe final do qual conseguiu arquitetar durante o contratempo criado,encerrando a é o vencedor.

"Me perdoe,amor...Me perdoe!Eu perdi...Eu perdi!"- Maximillion levava suas mãos até a cabeça que permanecia inclinada para cima,enquanto sentia sua face se as longas madeixas com força para descontar a agonia de não poder mais realizar o objetivo traçado.Não pensava em revanche naquele momento.

Despenca o corpo diante seu baralho ,a testa recebeu todo o impacto com a batida naquela mesa eletrônica.A pele esquentava juntamente com a dor,ficando a vermelhado o liga?!Ele não.

A muralha impenetrável de sentimentos e atitudes,o egocentrismo e narcisismo;estava a ruir ali sair sorrateiramente dali no momento que o Domínio das Sombras começava a se tanta pressa que deixou o tão precioso deck de cartas para trá çado e as cartas,melancolicamente,caindo ao chão da plataforma.

-Cadê aquela cobra escorregadia?!-Joey berrava

-Ele sumiu!-Tea procurava por algum rastro de Pegasus ao olhar pelos arredores,sem sinal de pistas

Por causa do duelo,a mente estava desgastada com tamanho esforç chegar ao quarto rapidamente,trancando a porta atrás de si.

Na escrivaninha,faces munidas de emoções entristecidas estampavam cartas de ,Kaiba e Solomon/Sugoroku Mutou eram as vítimas da ambição de presas e manipuladas pelo rapaz,apesar de não ter desejado tomar este rumo das tinha que realizar seu sonho e para isso,passaria por cima de qualquer situaçã que seja para destruir as vidas de outras pessoas

-De que adianta ter vocês se não consegui alcançar o que mais desejo?

Melancólico,olha fixamente para cada carta,libertando os três daquele cárcere ao usar o Olho do Milênio.

Olhando para o quadro de Cecilia, rapidamente a garrava de vinho da noite anterior,virando todo o conteúdo na prantos,agarrava os cabelos com uma das mãos,escorando num canto qualquer dali:

-Amor?Venha!Estou te esperando

-Estou indo,Cecilia...Ao seu encontro

-Me abrace e não me largue...Te amo,Pegasus

Mais uma vez,sentia o calor da amada o consolar,a voz dela o acalentar...Curar de suas feridas.


	7. 7-Sonho: Fim ou recomeço de um?

**Capítulo 7- Sonho...Fim ou recomeço de um?**

-Você ficou maravilhoso com essa roupa!O que acha de meu vestido?Venha,amor...Venha me beijar apaixonadamente...Estamos agora casados,lembra?

As risadas doces,os momentos felizes;vinham à tona estava lindíssima naquele vestido branco.Sério que finalmente se casaram?Era algo tão incrível que custava Pegasus a acreditar

Os lábios rosados chamavam pelo nome cabelos louros e olhos claros permaneciam fixos na direção do mesmo:

\- Pegasus...Pe-ga-sus

-Levante daí,agora!-A voz mudou,não tinha a candura de antes.

O que se tratava disso?!Antes era Cecilia que o chamava calorosamente,agora uma voz ríspida e rude exigia atenção.A imagem da amada desapareceu ,sua mente o traiu.

Abria os olhos rapidamente e apesar da tontura,conseguia avistar Ryo moço de cabelos brancos,sentava-se na cadeira esculpida em madeira,ditando as regras:

-É o seguinte,Pegasus...Eu e você num duelo ganhares,entregarei meu Anel do Milênio e ainda te ajudarei a conquistar o seu maior sonho...Aceita?

Era uma proposta sedutora,o sonho poderia se tornar realidade numa única çando um pouco a cabeça para recobrar de vez a consciência,encaminhava-se até a mesinha ao lado da cama:

-Vamos começar...


End file.
